


Under a Paper Moon

by marsakat



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Josh just wants to live in peace, M/M, yler is famous and a bit of a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets himself stranded in a small town and doesn't make too many friends.  Josh is given the unhappy duty of keeping Tyler busy and away from pissing off the rest of the town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Paper Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: josh lives in small town, hardly gets any visitors, until one day hot shot musician tylers car breaks down on his way to the high way. itll take days to get the parts and tylers a bit of a handful so josh is forced to keep watch over him until tyler can leave (basically what im trying to say is a cars au)

Josh loves the solitude, the wide open spaces, and the fact he knows everyone in this rinky dink town. The views were gorgeous and he was able to do whatever he wanted; spend days alone, voice growing rough from lack of talking, or waste time with the kindest, simple group of people he ever had the pleasure of meeting. Josh didn’t like the hustle of the city, or the monotony of the suburbs. He liked being in charge of his own grand space in the middle of nowhere, in a town too small to have a name.

So there’s a lot of turmoil in the community when a stranger comes to stay, cursing as their car broke down in the middle of the only street. Josh knew about Tyler Joseph from the little radio in the corner store. But he proved every bad belief Josh had about cityfolk. Tyler rolled his eyes at their lack of stores and restaurants, and seemingly looked down his nose at them. It was clear that Tyler thought they were trapped in time, unsophisticated and rustic. Being the only one close in age to Tyler–everyone else was too scandalized by the way he dressed and the music he played–Josh was unofficially tasked with keeping the self-important diva out of everyone’s hair.

Josh tried to be patient, but he really wanted to throw Tyler and his damn cell phone in the mud. How can the man claim to be an “artiste” if he didn’t stop to look at their beautiful surroundings. It wasn't even like they had any cell service out here.

Two days Josh was able to bite his tongue at Tyler scoffing at the food, dirt, and 5 channels on the TV. The ironic ukulele playing at 2 am, and reluctance to help around the house just added to the burden of housing this 'rockstar'. But it was when Tyler was whining about how boring and interminable the nights were, that Josh lost his patience.

“God!! Just shut the hell up! You’re no more special than the rest of us. There’s so much more in this damn universe than whatever you’re missing in whatever stupid city you’re supposed to be in.”

Josh stormed out of his own house, leaving an almost complete stranger inside. He sat in his pickup truck fuming, until the passenger door opened and Tyler climbed in beside him.

“Um…I’m sorry. I just sometimes, uh, forget about other people’s feelings.”

Josh didn’t say anything.

“I’d like to see what you find so beautiful about this place. Please…can you make me understand?” Tyler was staring at his hands twisting in his lap.

Josh turned the key in the ignition and drove out along a dirt road in his property to a little hill. He grabbed a bag out of the truck’s bed and beckoned Tyler to follow him. Tyler stayed silent for once in his life, gazing around at the brush and land covered in near darkness except for the light of the moon. Once they reached the highest point, Josh unzipped the bag and began to set up his telescope. Tyler hadn’t thought to look up, and breath left his lungs in a gasp as he saw the spread of stars across inky blackness. He would later swear he could see the clouds of the Milky Way, and Josh grabbed his wrist to look through the eyepiece at planets far, far away.

He named constellations and pointed at the trails of meteors across the sky, and Tyler was enthralled. It was truly beautiful, and they stayed for hours until they could barely keep their eyes open. Josh claimed he was too tired to drive back, so they slept in the truck until the sunrise woke them.

Tyler may like the city, and he enjoyed having crowds scream his name, but what he looked forward to was the times he was able to go back to that little town with no name and look at the stars with the man he fell in love with that night.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me at teeentyonepilots on tumblr!


End file.
